夢の意味
by Kiki Suzuki
Summary: “Aku bukan milikmu lagi! 现在，我不属于你!” -end-
1. Meeting

Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**夢の意味****(Yume no Imi; The Meaning of A Dream) **by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sensei

England x HK – Hurt/Comfort, bit of Humor *paling bingung nulis genre*

"Aku bukan milikmu lagi! 现在，我不属于你!"

**AN :** huooo… *ketawa setan* entah pair ini langgeng atau tidak gw ga tau tapi dengan ngeyelnya tetap bikin!! *menganut prinsip "yang beda itu menyenangkan!"*

* * *

"Arthur… Arthur…"

"Kau selalu tak paham akan perasaan kami!"

"Hentikaann!!"

Hah! Arthur membuka matanya. Kini ia berada di ranjangnya dan tertutup rapi dengan selimut. Sinar matahari menyorot masuk melalui jendela yang lebar.

"Mimpi itu lagi..." gumamnya sambil bangun. Tanpa ia sadari napasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Good morning~~!!!" suara nyaring nan cempreng itu menyambut Arthur ketika ia baru saja melangkah 1 cm keluar kamar. Arthur melirik si pemilik suara dengan kesal.

"Heh, pagi-pagi bikin ribut," gerutunya. "Tumben bangun duluan."

"Tentu saja, _because I'm a hero_!! Seorang _hero_ harus membantu orang lain dengan membuatkan sarapan kepada _fatherland_-nya yang lumayan aneh ini."

PLAK!!!

"Hahaha, oke, oke. Bercandaku nggak bakal kelewatan lagi. Maaf." Alfred memegang kepalanya yang benjol terkena "kutukan" Arthur.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Hmm?" tiba-tiba Alfred menyadari sesuatu. "Kau sakit? Tampaknya kau pucat sekali."

"Benarkah? Aku nggak merasa pucat, cuman merasa nggak enak badan."

"Sama aja. Kalau gitu mendingan tidur lagi saja deh."

"Nggak usah. Aku nggak apa-apa."

Arthur segera berganti baju dan menuju ruang makan. Maunya sarapan tanpa mempedulikan Alfred yang makin lama sepertinya makin cerewet itu, tapi apa daya dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini yang mulai kerasukan "hantu penyakit" itu dia hanya pasrah saja membiarkannya berbicara tanpa ketersediaan rem.

Tiba-tiba Arthur merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Aduh!"

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" seru Alfred kaget.

"Uh... kayaknya kepalaku pusing..."

"Benar kan apa yang kubilang tadi, kau harusnya istirahat di kamar."

"Nggak usah! Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di kota saja."

"Eh? Baru kali ini aku lihat orang yang ketika sakit malah jalan-jalan di kota..." Alfred dengan lagak berpikir-bego-nya menyindir Arthur.

"CEPAT TEMANI AKU!! ATAU BAKAL KUSIHIR KAU JADI KOLEKSI TANAMAN PEMAKAN SERANGGAKU!!" Arthur memasang ekspresi yang paling menakutkan (menurutnya).

"I-Iya..." Alfred bergidik ngeri.

* * *

Karena cuaca yang cukup cerah, di kota hari itu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Alfred memaksa dirinya untuk menikmati pemandangan kota, menemani Arthur. Padahal rencananya hari itu dia hendak main _game_ pemberian Kiku minggu lalu. Dan Arthur sendiri sepertinya juga tak terlalu menikmatinya. Namun sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya cerah kembali.

Tiba-tiba Arthur melihat sesosok negara duduk sendirian di depan bangunan tua dan kosong. Begitu pula dengan tatapannya, kosong tak bermakna. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menghampiri negara itu.

"Arthur, kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Alfred.

"Tidak," sahutnya. "Aku cuma penasaran saja."

Negara itu menyadari ada orang yang menghampirinya. Tanpa ekspresi kaget sekalipun ia menatap Arthur dan Alfred.

"Umm... kulihat kau sendirian di sini. Nggak bersama teman?" tanya Arthur berusaha seramah mungkin pada remaja berambut hitam pekat itu. Alfred juga berusaha menahan ketawanya karena Arthur yang galak-nan-bermulut-kasar bisa selembut itu di depan orang yang bahkan nggak dikenalnya.

"...Nggak..." sahut negara itu.

"Kalau begitu mau ikut kami? Kami sebenarnya juga jalan-jalan di sini. Tapi melihat kau sendirian di sini, kami jadi kasihan padamu."

"...Terima kasih. Tapi aku nggak boleh bersama orang yang nggak dikenal..."

"Nggak usah khawatir. Kami bukan orang yang jahat kok. Ayolah, daripada kau cuma bengong di sini." Arthur terus membujuk. Alfred terus menahan ketawanya yang kalau dilepas mungkin bisa terdengar sampai radius puluhan kilometer

Akhirnya negara itu menurut. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengiringi jalan orang beralis-tebal di sampingnya. Sepertinya Arthur lupa kalau dia membawa Alfred.

"...Maaf... temanmu yang sedang ngakak guling-guling di jalan itu nggak kau bawa juga?" tanya negara itu datar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Alfred.

"ASTAJIM! Woi! Sini kau! Kenapa malah ketawa nggak jelas begitu?!!" Arthur yang bagaikan kesambar tangan Dewa Zeus langsung meneriaki Alfred yang mukanya sudah kebiruan karena kena sindrom ketawa yang cukup parah (stadium akhir).

Beberapa menit lamanya mulut mereka terkunci oleh aura canggung. Namun setelah berdeham sedikit, Arthur membuka percakapan.

"Sepertinya kau bukan penduduk asli sini. Dari mana kau berasal?"

"Umm... sebenarnya aku berasal dari Asia. Namaku Hong Kong. Aku memang nggak punya keluarga sih..."

"Oh, maaf, bukan urusanku mengetahui hal-hal mengenai keluargamu. Itu privasimu, ya kan? Lalu kenapa bisa sampai sini? Bukankah Asia itu jauh sekali?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku ini tak tahu arah, berjalan terus hingga sampai sini. Terlunta-lunta."

_Kata hatiku seakan menyuruhku untuk merawatnya... menja__dikannya jajahanku yang baru..._ batin Arthur. _Dalam mimpiku memang benar dia muncul di antara negara-negara jajahanku yang berontak ingin merdeka... tapi aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Apa benar sebaiknya kujadikan dia jajahanku saja, ya? Kasihan dia, sendirian di dunia yang besar ini. Lagian aku penasaran wajah aslinya seperti apa, kelihatannya dia seperti hendak ke pesta topeng._

"...Maaf?" tanya Hong Kong.

"Ah, maaf aku melamun. Jadi, karena kau tak punya rumah, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumah kami?"

"'Kami'? Maksudnya kau dan orang berkacamata itu?"

"Ya. Mau kan?"

"...Baiklah." Hong Kong menunduk. "...Sebelumnya terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Memang sesama negara itu harus menolong satu sama lain."

Merasa dicuekin, Alfred menyikut pinggang Arthur. "Sejak kapan kau punya kata-kata itu?"

"Baka! Itu bujukan yang selalu kuberikan untuk negara yang akan kujadikan jajahan tau! Termasuk pada kau waktu kau masih kecil! Nggak ingat ya?"

"Lupa."

* * *

"Hong, maukah kita minum teh di beranda? Bulan bersinar terang malam ini, sayang kalau dilewatkan," ajak Arthur pada Hong Kong yang sibuk melihat buku-buku perpustakaan miliknya.

"Boleh. Si kacamata itu?"

"Oh, dia sih nggak doyan. Biarkan saja dia main _game _di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia balas dendam, pagi tadi kuajak dia menemaniku jalan-jalan di kota padahal rencananya dia hendak main _game_."

"Oh."

Dengan perilaku yang mungkin menurut Alfred sangat-tidak-biasa bagi seorang Arthur, si-alis-tebal itu menuangkan teh di cangkir Hong Kong. Ia seperti agak enggan meminumnya, setelah melirik ke arah Arthur yang asyik menyeruput tehnya, ia ikut-ikutan.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu." Hong Kong membuka pembicaraan sambil memandang tehnya.

"Ya, silakan."

"Apa yang mendorongmu untuk mengajakku tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Eh? Umm... ha-hanya kasihan saja melihatmu."

_Sepertinya __firasatnya tajam sekali, kelihatan dari raut mukanya,_ batin Arthur. Berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan alasan sebenarnya dia memungut Hong Kong.

"Oh. Sebegitu menarikkah aku menurutmu?"

_Di balik muka-tanpa-ekspresi itu ternyata dia narsis juga... tapi gawat kalau dia sampai tahu alasanku itu karena sebenarnya aku juga penasaran sama topengnya it__u,_ batin Arthur lagi.

"Umm... hatiku hanya tergerak untuk menolong saja. Sudahlah, ayo minum lagi! Kau mau tambah?"

"Boleh." Hong Kong dengan sedikit gugup menyerahkan cangkirnya.

* * *

+TSUDZUKU+

*bows* hontou ni gomennasai, para sensei tercintaaa!!! di saat semuanya sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi UN, siswi yang bodohnanpolos *taboked* ini malah sibuk di depan kompi untuk menulis penpik gaje ini!!! aarrrghh.........!! *nangis darah*

*memukuli diri sendiri* kesenengan USUK ya jadilah begini hehe

*second bows* maka sebagai hukuman, kritikan pedas sepedas wasabi sangat dibutuhkan!

doumo arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Fight

Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**夢の意味****(Yume no Imi; The Meaning of A Dream) **by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sensei

England x HK – Hurt/Comfort, bit of Humor

"Aku bukan milikmu lagi! (现在，我不属于你!)"

**AN :** rasanya makin gaje saja fuuu~ siapkan kantong plastik terlebih dahulu ya ^__^ ehehe

* * *

"...Arthur, aku tahu siapa sebenarnya kau..." ujar Hong Kong.

"Eh?"

"Kata Yao, kau adalah negara penjajah yang sangat buruk. Para kolonimu semuanya sangat ingin merdeka darimu namun kau bukannya memberikannya malah menambah kolonimu. Dan sekarang aku jadi kolonimu pula? Benar-benar keterlaluan..."

"Ah! Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Hong! Aku tahu aku negara penjajah, bahkan terbesar di dunia, tapi yakinlah aku ini tidak seburuk yang kau katakan barusan!"

"Jujur saja. Aku percaya dengan Yao."

"Yao? Siapa dia? Hei, tunggu….!!!"

Terlambat, Hong Kong pergi meninggalkannya... kemudian pandangan Arthur mengabur... dan...

Kembali Arthur masih berada dalam posisi tidur di ranjang. Pagi yang cerah kembali menyambutnya. Namun kali ini ada yang beda. Sesosok negara yang berdiri di sampingnya, seakan menunggunya untuk bangun.

"Ah, Hong Kong. Selamat pagi," sapanya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Selamat pagi."

"Kenapa kau di sini? Alfred sudah bangun?"

"Aku disuruh dia untuk membangunkanmu. Tapi ketika aku masih di depan pintu kau seperti orang gelisah dan bangun dengan mata terbuka tiba-tiba."

"Huh, dasar Alfred! Masih sehari juga dia di sini malah sudah disuruh seperti pembantu!" gerutu Arthur. "Lain kali jangan mau disuruh-suruh sama dia! Kau kan bukan pembantu! Ayo, kita ke ruang makan. Biar kugampar tu orang."

Hong Kong diam, mengikuti langkah Arthur yang cepat sambil menggandeng tangannya.

* * *

Hari itu Arthur pergi keluar kota karena ada urusan dengan negara-negara koloninya yang "terbuang". Alfred pergi ke rumah Kiku untuk meminjam _video game_. Hong Kong pun sendirian di rumah. Ia asyik mengamati kelinci-kelinci yang berkeliaran di halaman depan.

Ia tak sadar, ada yang mengamatinya. Selang beberapa lama si pengamat itu menghampiri Hong Kong.

"Lho? Kau siapa?" tanyanya pura-pura tak mengetahui.

"Ah, maaf. Kau siapa ya?" Hong Kong balik bertanya.

"Aku Wang Yao. Dari desa sebelah. Kebetulan aku lewat sini karena baru saja dari rumah saudara di desa ini. Setahuku Arthur itu tidak punya saudara yang berambut hitam seperti kau. Jangan-jangan, kau..."

"Hah?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maaf mengagetkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa? Bermain dengan kelinci, ya? Boleh aku ikut?"

"...Silakan."

Yao membuka pintu pagar dan duduk di samping Hong Kong.

"Kelihatannya kau dari Asia juga, ya? Sama sepertiku. Sudah berapa lama di sini?" tanyanya.

"Baru kemarin aku di sini. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu aku juga dari Asia sepertimu?"

"Penampilanmu. Beda jauh dari penduduk sini. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga pindahan sih, karena wilayah asalku itu lahannya sudah penuh. Kebanyakan penduduk. Bahkan, menduduki peringkat satu dunia."

"Oh. Repot juga ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Hmm, tahukah kau, Arthur itu terkenal akan negara yang suka menjajah. Untuk saat ini dia memang sedang ganas-ganasnya mencari jajahan hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi kayaknya dia sudah mulai kewalahan karena negara-negara itu berontak minta merdeka. Dasar, haha. Lagipula ia pandai membujuk dengan kata-kata manisnya. Mulut buaya."

Hong Kong cuma diam. "Kalau begitu berarti aku ini juga jajahannya?"

"Hah?" Yao bingung. Ingin menjawab ya tapi takut Hong Kong akan tersinggung.

"Kau bilang dia adalah negara penjajah. Entah kenapa aku juga termakan bujukannya untuk tinggal di sini. Waktu itu aku juga tidak mikir apa-apa sih. Takut orang itu tersinggung pula. Tapi saat ini dia masih memperlakukanku dengan baik. Huh... membingungkan. Dunia ini pula."

"Begitu. Tapi, kukatakan yang sebenarnya, kau ini hendak dijajahnya. Kau malah sudah tinggal serumah dengannya, kau terancam bahaya setiap hari. Cepat merdekakan dirimu sebelum kau dimanfaatkannya habis-habisan!"

"Maaf?" Hong Kong keheranan melihat Yao sudah berdiri dengan pose orang memberi pidato dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Ehem," Yao kemudian duduk kembali, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu. "Kalau begitu, kau bersamaku saja, bagaimana? Aku akan membantu memerdekakanmu, jangan khawatir."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang, aku yang akan bicara dengannya. Nah, untuk sementara kau tinggal di sini sampai sore nanti. Begitu aku datang ke sini dengan alasan pura-pura menjemput saudaraku yang hilang, kau baru ikut denganku. Mau kan?"

"..."

"Baiklah! Aku percaya padamu. Sekarang aku harus pulang. Sampai ketemu nanti sore!" Yao menepuk lembut punggung Hong Kong dan pamit pulang.

Hong Kong hanya memandang kepergian orang yang mengaku sesama Asia itu. Benar, lagipula sama-sama berambut hitam. Hanya saja perilakunya yang berbeda.

* * *

Sorenya, sesuai janji, Yao datang ke rumah Arthur.

"Aku Wang Yao. Salam kenal," ujar Yao memperkenalkan diri. "Dari desa sebelah, jadi maklum kau tidak pernah melihatku sebelumnya."

"Ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Arthur tidak curiga sama sekali.

"Ah, tidak terlalu serius kok. Kudengar dari para tetangga bahwa saudaraku yang sudah lama menghilang sekarang dipungut olehmu..."

"Oh, apa yang kau maksud adalah negara yang tak punya ekspresi, berambut hitam itu?"

"Tepat!"

"Hmm, tapi dia mengaku tak punya keluarga... baiklah, akan kupanggil dia kemari."

Selang beberapa menit,

"Ya! Dia sangat mirip dengan saudaraku yang hilang! Dia lupa ingatan ketika terakhir kami bertemu. Jadi mungkin saja kalau dia tidak mengenalku."

"Benarkah itu, Hong?" tanya Arthur. Hong Kong cuma diam.

"Sudah, serahkan dia padaku! Kau boleh mengunjunginya kapan pun kau mau. Lagipula... _sudah waktunya kau memerdekakan kolonimu, kan?_"

Arthur kaget. "Kau tahu bahwa dia adalah koloniku?"

"Huh, ternyata ucapan baka-mu itu hanya sebatas omongan ya. Kau juga sama saja. Mengajak negara dengan tinggal di rumahnya itu sama saja dengan _menjajah_ kan? Aku juga sudah terlalu sering mendengar keluhan para kolonimu ketika aku singgah berdagang."

"Kau... memang benar. Tapi itu kulakukan sesuka hatiku kan? Bukan kau yang menyuruh. Akulah yang memanfaatkan mereka, akulah yang menjarah seluruh kekayaan mereka, untuk mendapatkan kekayaan yang abadi!!!"

Tanpa sadar Hong Kong sudah berada di samping Yao. Arthur tahu ia kini memihak Yao, meski tak ada perubahan apa pun pada raut wajahnya.

"Aku bodoh telah menurutimu. Sebaiknya aku mengikuti Yao saja."

"Ah! Hei! Tunggu!"

"Sudahlah, ikhlaskan saja dia bersamaku. Sebaiknya juga kau mengurus kolonimu yang makin banyak itu kan? Kasihanilah dirimu. Baiklah, supaya tak terjadi pertumpahan darah di sini, aku harus pulang. Ayo, Hong Kong!" Yao menarik tangan Hong Kong keluar.

"Maafkan aku, Arthur..."

Arthur _shock_ berat, hatinya sakit bagai tertusuk bola-bola jarum. Itu pertama kalinya Hong Kong mengucapkan namanya! Ia hanya bisa duduk pasrah di sofa, melihat kepergian kedua negara Asia itu.

Ingin rasanya ia menangis.

_Arthur, kenapa kau jadi begini? Kau ini benar-benar baka pula ya? Ingat, dia itu hanya kolonimu! Negara yang kau ambil kekayaannya! Negara yang mampu membuatmu terperdaya untuk mengeksploitasinya! Ingat, Arthur! Bendunglah air mata memalukan itu! Kau bisa cari yang lain! Di dunia ini banyak sekali negara yang perlu kau "kasihani"!_

Arthur berusaha menahan air matanya.

_Tapi, Arthur, dia telah membukakan hati kebaikanmu. __Kau memang punya banyak koloni Asia, tapi lihatlah dia, seakan-akan kau ingin menjadikannya sebagai anakmu. Bagilah rasa sayangmu padanya, dan jangan sekalipun kau menganggapnya koloni! Cepat rebut dia dari tangan Yao!_

"Ugh... diamlah..." ia memegang dadanya. "Mana yang harus kupilih, hah?"

Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut nyeri lagi, bahkan lebih hebat dari kemarin pagi. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya... dan... sekelilingnya menjadi buram.

+TSUDZUKU+

Gomen ne, minna… dikarenakan UN jadi apdetnya agak lama~ ga banyak _comment_ nih

Reviewnya dong :D *maksa*

Doumo arigatou gozaimashita!


	3. End

Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**夢の意味****(Yume no Imi; The Meaning of A Dream) **by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sensei

England x HK – Hurt/Comfort, bit of Humor

"Aku bukan milikmu lagi! (现在，我不属于你!)"

**AN :** saya ga bakal banyak nyolot apa-apa deh -.-

*****

Begitu tersadar, ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Alfred yang menungguinya tertidur di tepi ranjang.

Kepala Arthur masih sakit. Tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Hong Kong malah membuatnya jadi begini. Tapi sebenarnya ia hanya menuruti kemauan hatinya, hati yang ingin selalu menjajah.

"Hm?" Alfred terbangun. Kacamatanya miring dan rambutnya acak-acakan. "Oh, kau sudah sadar, Arthur..."

"Ya... terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari... mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bingung. Kemarin waktu aku mengeluh pusing, tiba-tiba firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku harus keluar kota karena di sana ada 'mangsa' yang baru. Entah kenapa aku mengikuti firasatku itu. Dan sepertinya hati baik dan hati burukku bertengkar hebat tadi malam, hingga aku tak sanggup menahannya."

Alfred menghela nafas. "Dengar Arthur, _fatherland_-ku tersayang, sekarang dirimu sudah tak sanggup menahan beban. Sudah capek dengan koloni segitu banyak dan harus menanggungnya sendirian malah menambah lagi. Tapi ada sisi hatimu yang lain yang memaksamu melakukan itu, padahal sebenarnya kau tak sanggup menolaknya kan? Sisi hati burukmu itu harus dihilangkan. Cobalah relakan Hong Kong diurus oleh Yao, mungkin kau bisa menghilangkannya."

"Ya, kau benar. Sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya hanya karena ingin menjadikannya koloni. Tapi itu membuatku semakin sakit. Mungkin aku harus merelakannya..."

"A-Apa-apaan tampangmu itu, Arthur?" Alfred menjauh melihat Arthur tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar nggak biasa, dan ini mulai membuat Alfred ngeri. Jangan-jangan ia kerasukan roh.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Tentu saja aku memang tulus mau berterima kasih denganmu, kan?"

"Ta-tapi... ngeri saja melihatmu tersenyum padaku... yang bahkan hampir setahun ini nggak pernah kulihat."

"Hehehe..."

"TOLONG!!! DIA MEMANG KERASUKAN ROH!!!"

---

Ketika keadaan Arthur sudah mendingan, suatu hal yang tak terduga datang padanya. Siang itu Hong Kong dan Yao menjenguk Arthur.

"Sudah kuduga, kau sakit. Gara-gara akukah?" tanya Yao.

"Huh, menurutmu begitu?"

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku takkan mengganggu. Silakan bicara dengan Hong Kong. Hoi, kacamata, kita keluar!" Yao menyeret paksa Alfred.

Kini di kamar tinggal Arthur dan Hong Kong.

"...Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hong Kong gugup.

"Sudah mendingan. Ah, bakanya aku, di musim penyakit begini malah tidak menjaga kesehatan..."

"Tak usah pura-pura. Sebenarnya, Arthur, kau masih belum rela aku menjadi milik Yao, kan?"

Arthur tersentak.

"Tapi, kau harus tahu, aku bukan milikmu lagi! Aku juga punya kemerdekaan sendiri, begitu pula dengan kolonimu! Tolong hentikan sifat burukmu! Tolong merdekakan mereka! Apa untungnya itu bagimu?"

_Jangan pedulikan dia, Arthur!_

_Kabulkan permintaannya!_

NYUTTT! Kepala Arthur nyeri lagi. Sudah bukan waktunya bimbang. Sudah saatnya dia memilih jalan yang benar. Kalau ini terus berlanjut, malah akan menyengsarakan dirinya sendiri.

"...Hong, AKU BERJANJI akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Kau telah menyadarkanku, membantu memilihkan pilihan yang terbaik, yang selama ini selalu kubimbangkan. I appreciate you, Hong..."

Hong Kong mengangguk pelan. Arthur heran mukanya masih begitu saja.

"Hei, senyum sedikit, dong. Aku kan sudah berjanji."

"Maaf, aku memang sulit berekspresi. Tapi tahukah kau, aku sebenarnya senang."

"Benarkah? Dan kau tahu? Mulai sekarang kau itu kuanggap sebagai saudara..."

"Hmm, dan kau tahu? Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini..."

----

Beberapa bulan kemudian,

"Hong! Kau di mana?" seru Arthur mengagetkan seisi rumah. "Huh, dasar anak itu, sekarang suka menghilang tanpa sebab."

"Ada apa sih, Arthur?" Alfred melongokkan kepalanya dari kamar. "Aku masih ngantuk, nih, jangan ganggu!"

"Hong Kong hilang lagi tau! Kalau kau nggak mau bantu mencari, aku bakal teriak-teriak terus!"

"Ah, maaf, maaf," Hong Kong berlari ke dalam rumah. Tangannya membawa sesuatu.

"Kau ini dari mana? Aku mencemaskanmu!"

"Umm... cuma dari halaman belakang kok. Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku suka menghilang, karena aku mau menghadiahkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Baiklah, tutup matamu dan tengadahkanlah tanganmu."

Hong Kong pun memberi kotak kado kecil yang tadi dibawanya. Kemudian ia kabur dan bersembunyi di balik sofa.

"Hei, Hong? Boleh aku buka mataku sekarang? Hong?" Arthur membuka matanya. Hong Kong sudah tidak ada di tempat. "Yah, sudahlah."

Ia membuka kado itu, dan...

DOR! DOR! DOR!

+OWARI+

akhirnya~~ selesai *nyalain kembang api*

gomen lanjutan lama banget ya dikarenakan Ujian Sekolah dan Ujian Praktek menanti~ apalagi karya ilmiah saya belum selesai ehehehe~

doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca meski ga review~

dan buat yang review, kritikan dan pujian kalian *GR* bakal sangat berguna bagi saya

mou ikkai, arigatou gozaimashita! ^_^


End file.
